A New Life Together
by tharner
Summary: This story goes along with the events of PD2. Beginning with the ending of the Wedding scene. Chapters 3and 4 are up. They are rated R
1. Default Chapter

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" said the Archbishop. The Archbishop said, "Joseph , you may now kiss your bride." Joe looked deep into Clarisse's eyes and gave her a sweet kiss. A kiss of promise of what was to come.

The Archbishop turned them to the crowd. He stated, "It is my pleasure to present Queen Clarisse and her Consort Joseph Renaldo." The music began and they descended down the aisle arm in arm. Ready to start a new life together as husband and wife.

Clarisse's thoughts as they walked down the aisle, "of how she finally was married to the man she loved with all her heart." " She had only been King Rupert's friend and never more than that. They had only been intimate to have heirs to the throne of Genovia. With Joseph though it would be different. She loved him so much that when she turned him down earlier in the week her heart hurt so bad . They had started off as friends when Rupert was alive, but for the last five years since Rupert's death. It had become more than friends. She felt like her life was finally fulfilled now.

Joe's thoughts as they walked down the aisle, "I cannot believe this wonderful glorious day." He had started out the day hurt and upset, but it had turned into a glorious day. "I am so stunned that she asked me to take her as my wife. Oh how I love this woman. She looks at me and my heart aches beyond help. His heart had ached for two days ago when she had pushed him aside. He had watched her for years from afar with Rupert. He had loved her for so long. He also had known that her and Rupert never had really loved each other. When Rupert died he was there for her though. She had lost a friend, But when Phillipe had died it was so devastating to her. She had lost her baby. He had comforted her through it all as a friend and they had become so close. Over the last five years they had become even closer. Now they were husband and wife, and she was the one who made the giant leap.

The doors from the sanctuary opened and they were in the foyer of the cathedral. Mia said, "lets stand in the receiving line Grandma." "Mia, you want us to do the whole package don't you," stated Clarisse. Mia explained, "Everything is here grandma. This is you day grandma and grandpa." "Grandpa?" said Joseph. "Yes or should I call you Joey now," asked Mia. "No! please grandpa is fine," he said.

The guests began coming out of the sanctuary now. Everyone had wished them well, and no one seemed surprised about the sudden union between the two. As they got ready to leave the foyer for the reception they had one more kiss. This time though it was much more passionate. Joe said, "are you ready to enjoy life with me." "Oh yes, and all the fun we will have," said Clarisse.


	2. The Reception

The Reception

As they left the cathedral. Everyone was there with the bird seed outside with Mia right upfront. As they took the steps to the reception area they were bombarded with bird seed. They shook the bird seed from their hair.

The reception was wonderful. They had a nice meal. Prime Minister Motaz, and Princess Mia made toasts to the happy couple. As the meal was over they began to dance. The dancing was most intimate for Joe and Clarisse. They danced without a care of who was watching or what they were saying . They were now married, and there was no need to hide their feelings anymore. They shared many dances alone with just their thoughts of one another. Once Joe's hand started to wander a little low and Clarisse brought it back up to where it belonged. She mouthed to him, "Behave."

Mia said, "Time to cut the cake." Clarisse said, "be nice Joe." "I will be if you are," said Joe. They both held the knife. This sent heat through both of their bodies. Right down to their toes. They cut the cake. "We'll each other the cake together," Joe said. "Yes, it feels better that way I can make sure I will not have cake all over my face," said Clarisse. "One, two, three," said Clarisse. They started off very nice, and then all of a sudden. Clarisse pushed the cake in Joe's mouth and up to his nose. So he decided, "You want to play dirty huh. Well two can play this game." They both grabbed at napkins trying to get the cake off their faces. Clarisse and Joe looked at each other and started laughing very hard.

Mia pulled her grandma to the side. "Grandma, the bouquet and garter throw is next are you ready, asked Mia. "Oh Mia, I don't have a garter that Joe can throw," said Clarisse. "Yes you do. Here take my garter. I do not have any use for it today." Mia led Clarisse to the restroom. She took off her garter and handed it to her grandma. "Mia, I am not sure about this." "Grandma it will be okay. Besides it could be a whole lot of fun for Joe." "Grandma, I want to thank you for helping me realize. I was making a mistake because I didn't love Andrew." "Your very welcome," said Clarisse. Mia hugged her grandma. "I love you so much grandma. I just want you and Joe to be happy." Clarisse and Mia reentered the reception about ten minutes later. The unmarried ladies stood ten feet from Clarisse as she threw the bouquet. "Oh my goodness," Charlotte exclaimed. She had caught the bouquet. Joe was unsure of what came next. Mia whispered, "Grandpa, get grandma a chair. You need to take her garter off and throw it." Joe was a little shocked at first, and then a start of a smile crossed his face. "This could be real fun," he thought. Joe went and got a chair, and he took Clarisse's hand. He helped her to sit in the chair. Joe knelt down in front of Clarisse. "Are you ready for this?" Clarisse nodded. Joe reached up her dress not quite sure how far he needed to go. His eyes were set on Clarisse to see if he was getting close. Finally he reached the garter. Clarisse received a shock of heat as Joe touched her leg intimately that high on her leg. Joe pulled the garter off her leg slow and his heart was beating as rapid as her heart was. He took a few minutes to look into her eyes and then took his turn to throw the garter. Low and behold he threw the garter, and a quite surprised Shades caught it. He was quite embarrassed. Charlotte sat on the chair that Clarisse had emptied, and Shades put the garter on rather quickly. They both blushed a rather deep red color.

Clarisse and Joe spoke to several guests and some of Parliament members and their wives. Many of Parliament congratulated them. Lord Palimore's wife, who was a friend of Clarisse's from childhood expressed her joy for them both. "Clarisse, I am so very happy that you have finally found love," she said. Helen and her husband had also came and gave their congratulations. Clarisse gave Helen a hug. "I am very happy for you both," said Helen.

Clarisse yawned. Joe said, "I believe it is time to go back to the palace." "Yes, I do believe it is," said Clarisse. She was rather a apprehensive about the next few hours. She knew Joe would be kind though.


	3. Ride Back to the Palace

The Ride to the Palace

The newlyweds said goodbye to their guests at their surprise wedding. "Mia, me and Joseph are going to take the limousine back to the palace," Clarisse said. "Ok, grandma." "Charlotte tell Shades to take the long way back to the palace. So we can be there when they get there, and so that they have some private time," Mia giggled. "Yes right away Mia," said Charlotte while giggling. "Don't hurry back to the palace," Charlotte whispered in her microphone.

They moved into the back seat of the limousine and waved goodbye to everyone. "What a surprising day," said Joe. "Also an exhausting day to," said Clarisse. Clarisse was not sure how close to set to Joseph. She was really uncertain how to start this life together. She wanted to be open to him, but not overzealous. She wasn't even sure if she knew how to be overzealous. Joe could sense Clarisse was unsure of herself, and how to actually act. So he thought, " it is a time to take it slow. I don't want to scare her."

Clarisse finally got rid of her shoes, and moved over toward Joseph. Joe had seen her do this many times. She wore heels constantly, but it always felt better to take them off. Joe chuckled at this. Clarisse said, "What's so funny?" "You, why not wear flats if heels bother you so much," Joe exclaimed. She just smiled and shrugged. He said, "Turn here and I will rub those beautiful feet." Clarisse did as asked, and actually found it quite nice. "Are you going to spoil me like this always?" she asked. Her eyes were closed enjoying the feeling of his hands on her feet. "Always my dear," said Joe.

Joe moved up closer to Clarisse. Clarisse still sat with her eyes closed. He started messaging her ankles and then her knees. All of a sudden he decided to close the privacy shield between them and Shades. This startled Clarisse, but she remained quiet. "I thought we should have a little privacy, sweetheart," explained Joe. "Yes that would be nice dear," said Clarisse. He decided to be a little bolder. Joe lifted Clarisse's slim frame up so she was sitting on his lap. Clarisse opened her eyes and saw the love shining through his eyes at her. She diverted her eyes down and blushed. Joe took her chin in his hand, and kissed her. Clarisse got a warm feeling inside herself, and deepened the kiss. They sat this way while their tongues danced in each others mouths. "Let us see how far we can go with this," thought Joe. Joe's hand moved a little further up to her thigh. "He has decided to play," thought Clarisse. Clarisse allowed this because it was sensations she had never felt. Clarisse started to moan and unbutton Joe's shirt. She blew on his chest. This excited Joe. Joe picked Clarisse up, and laid her on the seat on her back. Joe got on top of her, and took off her jacket. "I do not know if I can wait till we get back to the palace, my wife,"said Joe. "I can truly see that," said Clarisse. Clarisse seeing the problem, and wondering how he would feel inside of her. "Well I guess I will soon find out. The mystery will be over," thought Clarisse.

"Joe, unfortunately the drive to the palace is not very long," declared Clarisse. She was still very shy about their intimacy. "Oh God I hope I will be all he wants me to be," she thought. "Well I am still gonna take this slow. If only my body would slow down. I am moving to fast for her right now," thought Joe. Joe started kissing Clarisse very deeply. She enjoyed this very much. The stirring in her stomach was building up, and all of a sudden she bit Joe's lower lip lightly. Joe really slowly and gently touched the curve of Clarisse's breast. Her throat caught, and she cried out.

"Joe, I love you!" Clarisse moaned. He moaned with a husky voice, "I love you too my wife." All of a sudden the limousine had stopped. Clarisse sat up and straightened her dress, and Joe buttoned his shirt back up. "Let us go see the palace. I am sure our wedding has not gone unnoticed. Especially where my granddaughter is concerned," said Clarisse. Joe gave her a very pronounced and sound kiss. "To hold us till we reach the royal chambers," Joe said.

They were greeted at the palace by the staff , Mia, and Charlotte. As they got out of the limousine. They were given congratulations by all.


	4. Wedding Night Jitters

Wedding Night Jitters

They moved into the palace, and was followed in by Mia and Charlotte. Joe said, "Charlotte, I ask that we do not be disturbed until at least Tuesday." Charlotte said, "Certainly Joe. I will take care of it." "Charlotte also make sure the security cameras are turned off in the royal bed chambers from now on," Joe said. Charlotte nodded. "Grandma, please do not wear Grandpa out. We may need him yet as security," said Mia. Clarisse blushed a very deep color of red at this statement. "I highly doubt that I will, Mia," she said.

They make their way up the staircase. Clarisse was worried, and so unsure of this night. Joe noticed that she seemed very nervous. They reached Clarisse's suite. "I'll go get some of my clothing I you don't mind," said Joe. He turned to walk away, but Clarisse took ahold of his hand. "I believe that can wait awhile," she said.

Joe and Clarisse enter into the suite. He said, "I love you, Clarisse. My wife." "Oh Joe, I love you to, but for the first time in a long time. I am very nervous and frightened," said Clarisse. "I would be happy just to set here and talk or just hold you. If that is all it takes to be here with you till death do us part," said Joe. "It has been a long time since I have been intimate with anyone, and Rupert said I was never really good at it," she said. "Clarisse, it is different with us it is not duty, but love. I also will not grade you either." This seemed to give Clarisse some courage.

Clarisse sat on the couch next to Joseph. "I will not push you," said Joe. "Joe, please hold me. I need to realize this is real," she said. He held her and after a few minutes she leaned into him. "I need to show him. I need him," she thought. She drew him closer and kissed him very passionately. She started to unbutton his shirt. She had moved her position while kissing him to straddling his lap. Joe broke the kiss. "Clarisse, maybe we should slow down a little or you will wear me out," said Joe. "Maybe you are right. My legs are already regretting this," Clarisse said. Clarisse got up and so did Joe. They moved into the bedroom.

Joe started the kissing this time. A slow moan escaped Clarisse's lips. Joe removed Clarisse's outer Jacket to her dress and moved down her neck line to the crookof her neck, and along her collarbone. "These feelings are wonderful," she thought. Clarisse started to unbutton his jacket, and then his shirt removing them both. She played with his chest while his heart beat faster. Clarisse was busy playing with Joe's chest, and did not realize that Joe unzipping the zipper of her dress. He pulled her dress down and continued kissing Clarisse. Clarisse got out of her dress and Joe kissed down to her breasts. He moved back to her mouth, as he messaged her breasts. He undid her bra and removed it. He kissed her breasts and resumed his travel down her body. Clarisse decided it was her turn. She kissed him full in the mouth and moved into undue his pants. She then kissed her way down his chest to the edge of his boxers. She helped him remove his pants. Joe said, "I believe maybe we should move over to the bed." Clarisse just nodded. Joe removed Clarisse's stockings very slowly. Clarisse's desire had got the better of her. She nearly tore off Joe's boxers. As she and Joe enjoyed each other. "Joe, please enter me," said Clarisse moaning. Joe entered her slowly. Clarisse grimaced in pain. "I will go slow until you get used to me," he said. Clarisse nodded as she held unto Joe's back. Scratching him with her long elegant nails. Clarisse was getting used to Joe and her fitting this way. "Oh Joe faster please," said Clarisse. Joe started to pick up the pace. Clarisse and Joe came at the same time. Screaming each others names. They rolled over on their sides still joined. "This is the life, Clarisse. Clarisse you were great. I love you so much," said Joe. "It was wonderful Joe, and I will always love you Joe," said Clarisse. Joe pulled a blanket up to cover them, and they fall into a wonderful happy satisfied sleep.


	5. The Day After

The Day After

Clarisse woke up very content. She had a wonderful dream, but it had not ended when she woke up as they often had before. She could feel his body spooned up against her own, and she could feel the new ring on her finger. She usually removed all of her rings from her fingers when she went to bed. Last night though she decided this wedding band would never come off.

She gently decided to turn around in bed. So she could look at her husband in the face. She untangled her body from his arms. Immediately as she turned. She was again in a vice grip of a hug. She thought that he must still be asleep.

Clarisse looked up and saw a huge smile. As quick as possible she received a kiss. Joe broke the kiss, "I needed my first kiss before I said Good morning." She said, "I love you Joe and am glad this is not a dream, but you need to let me up. What time is it?" "Oh no you don't I told Charlotte not to bother us until Tuesday," said Joe. "Joe, I have things to do. I ca…….n't just lie here all day," she said while trying to catch her breath from the desire that is rising with in her. "We will see. It might just take some persuading," said Joe. Kissing his way down from her mouth. "We will see how long you last," said Joe. "If you keep that up. I will not last very long at all," said Clarisse.

They continued along in their ways the rest of the morning. Taking a nap here and there. Soon it was noon time. "Joe, I really need to get up," said Clarisse. "I will let you go now if you take a stroll with me tonight in the moonlight," said Joe. "I will make time for it," said Clarisse.

Later on that day Joe went looking for Clarisse. He found her in the office concentrating on some details of the coronation. She was concentrating so hard she did not here him enter the room. He grabbed her around the waist which startled her a little bit. As soon as the surprise was over she leaned back into him.

Joe said, "Are you almost finished. I have a nice supper picnic and horseback ride planned. A night among the stars. Clarisse do me one favor wear a pair of shorts and a t-shirt tonight." "What for Joeseph? I could wear my riding clothes," exclaimed Clarisse. "I would rather have you more comfortable. We may not return until morning," said Joe fiendishly. Clarisse swatted him. Joe feigned being hurt. "Alright Joe I will go change into a t-shirt and shorts," said Clarisse.

About a half hour later everything was ready. ' I wonder when Clarisse will be ready,' thought Joe.

Meanwhile, Mia was helping Clarisse get dressed. "Grandma I have just the thing for you to wear, but it will not be very queenly looking," said Mia. "Mia that is okay. I just want to be comfortable. I am not going out in public," said Clarisse. Mia came back in with a pair of short bibs and a spaghetti strap shirt. "Grandma you will need to wear sneakers to. I have a pair you can borrow. Good thing we wear the same size clothes," said Mia. "Yes, it is a good thing. Once things die down a bit we need to go shopping for me comfortable clothes. Mia how am I supposed to wear a bra underneath this shirt," said Clarisse. "That is is the point Grandma. You don't need one," snickered Mia. "Well I guess your Grandpa will love this outfit," Clarisse said turning red in color.

"Clarisse, are you ready?" said Joe yelling up the stairs. "Yes, I am ready," said Clarisse. "Woo-hoo wow, my heart be still," said Joe not being able to keep his eyes off of her. "Joe do you like. Am I dressed Okay," asked Clarisse. Joe didn't answer her. He just grabbed her and started giving her a deep passionate kiss.

"Are we ready to leave," asked Joe while breaking the kiss. "Ready when you are," stated Clarisse as she caught her breath. They headed down toward the stables. "Where are we going? Joeseph," started Clarisse. "You will see when we get there. You really have no patience," Joe said. They mounted the horses and no one followed. Clarisse was surprised by this. "Joe, where are the body guards," asked Clarisse. "My dear, I am all the security you need," said Joe.

They rode down a trail through the woods down below the gardens. They sarted out at a quick canter. But as they reached the woods it was a slow walk. Joeseph in the lead being careful of the low lying branches.

They stopped at a small cottage on the grounds of the palace near the coast of the ocean. They dismounted and Joe put the horses in a makeshift corral. "Oh Joeseph, I had forgotten this cottage was still on the grounds. It is a quaint little place to stay," said Clarisse while hugging him close. "I found this place many years ago on my rounds. I had always dreamed of bringing you here, and enjoying some time alone," he said kissing her deeply.

They made their way inside the cottage. It was cleaned and very well stocked with food. Joeseph said, "Clarisse are you ready to eat our dinner. I had some help getting ready for tonight as you can see. We have a very well stocked kitchen." "Yes, can we eat out near the beach," asked Clarisse. "That is what I had planned," exclaimed Joe.

They sat down on the beach on a blanket enjoying their dinner. They were drinking wine, and things began to get more heated. Just the closeness of their bodies was all it took to send pure sensual feelings through both their bodies. They had this incredible tough time not being responsive to these feelings between them. It seemed to the two new found lovers that their desire could not be diminished by anything. This night they did not even worry that they were out in the open making passionate love. They did not even worry that they were out in the open making passionate love. They made love on the beach on the towel with absolutely no cares. They would never make it back to the cottage that evening.

Authors note: I am sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I had lost my notes on where I wanted to go, and then was not quite sure if I should end it please review if you believe there is any more I should go on with.


End file.
